


Belle in Horrorland

by Hatsuyuki



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horror, F/M, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:14:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hatsuyuki/pseuds/Hatsuyuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Romans z zombie w tle</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle in Horrorland

Miasto wydawało się wymarłe. Puste puszki i kawałki papieru walały się po ulicach, latarnie migotały zepsutymi żarówkami. Nigdy tu jeszcze nie była. Dziewczyna potrząsnęła rudymi lokami, drżąc w szpitalnym szlafroku. Nie pamiętała, jak się tu znalazła.  
Środkiem ulicy szła pojedyncza postać. Powłócząc nogami, zmierzała w jej stronę. Pomocy...  
Kątem oka dziewczyna zauważyła pistolet w porzuconym samochodzie. Chwyciła go i wymierzyła niepewnie. Pistolet się zaciął. Naciskała spust, ale bez skutku.  
Był coraz bliżej. I wtedy męzczyzna wybuchnął szaleńczym śmiechem. I tak oto Belle poznała Jeffersona.

Wpuściła ich kobieta z karabinem w ręku. Prowizoryczny schron pod kafejką był słabo oświetlony. Belle w pierwszej chwili nie zobaczyła nic.  
\- Co masz tym razem, Jefferson? - odezwał się zblazowany głos.  
\- Cóż my tu mamy, przestraszoną ptaszynę - zachichotał drugi.  
W słabym blasku żarówki zobaczyła kilkoro męzczyzn i kobiet. Jefferson wyprowadził ją do mniejszego pomieszczenia, w którym siedział blondyn o nienagannej, acz przykurzonej aparycji.  
\- Doktorze Whale? Coś dla ciebie.  
Belle zobaczyła szary płaszcz i torbę lekarską. Koło niej znalazła się dziewczyna z czewonymi pasmami w potarganych włosach. Przyniosła jakieś ubranie. Whale odwrócił się ostentacyjnie, a Jefferson wyszedł.  
Badanie wykazało, że jej nic nie jest. Mówili, że to właściwie cud, że przeżyła tak długo. Belle nie miała pojęcia, o czym mówią.  
Gdy już ją wypuścili do głównego pomieszczenia, dali jej jeść. Dała się prowadzić skądinąd sympatycznej dziewczynie, Ruby, jak się tamta przedstawiła. Miała ją przedstawić reszcie.  
\- Doktora Whale już poznałaś. I Szalonego Jeffersona, ale nie nazywaj go tak.. Tam masz Reginę i Killiana. Emma i Snow są na patrolu. A tak... Rumplestiltskin - dodała niechętnie.  
Jako jedyny podszedł do niej i podał jej rekę. Uderzył ją jego widok. Było w nim coś niebezpiecznego. Coś złego... i pociągającego jednocześnie.


End file.
